yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 98
"Towards the Only Path" (ひとつの道へ Hitotsu no Michi e) is the ninety-eight episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime series.'' Synopsis Summoning 5 monsters at once, Yūya's white-hot Duel manages to grab the attention of everyone in City. Jack also power-ups his dragon in response, and determines to face Yūya with all that he has. The Duel between Yūya and Jack finally reaches a conclusion. Summary Jack and Yūya drive down the highway; Jack with 3200 LP and controlling the 4000 ATK "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant", while Yūya only has 100 LP and controls his five freshly Pendulum Summoned monsters; "Timesword Magician", "Entermate Radish Horse", "Entermate Gumgumouton", "Entermate Bubbulldog" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Looking at the "Smile World" card in his hand, Yūya thinks about his mother and father. He activates the Magic Card, "Smile World", and colorful smiling faces radiate from the card. Yūya explains that it will increase the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster on the field. " increases the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant".]] "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" rises to 4600 ATK as Yūya explains that since there are six monsters on the field, so all monsters will gain 600 ATK. "Timesword Magician" increases to 2000 ATK, "Radish Horse" to 1100, "Gumgumouton" to 1500, "Bubbulldog" to 2900, and "Odd-Eyes" to 3100. Then Yūya activates the effect of "Radish Horse" to lower the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" by its own ATK for the rest of the turn and increase the ATK of a monster he controls by the same value. "Radish Horse" fires its radish into the air and the radish explodes and reduces the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" to 3500 and increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" to 4200, "Odd-Eyes" roaring as it glows red. activates the Trap Card "Over the Red".]] Amanda gasps that the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" has increased and Tanner adds that it's higher than Jack's Dragon. Frank adds that Yūya has five monsters on his field. Chojiro asks if this could be it, and the Tops and Commons ask if Jack, the unrivaled King, is going to lose. But Jack activates a Trap Card, "Over the Red". When the ATK of a "Red" Synchro Monster is lowered, "Over the Red" doubles the ATK of that monster. "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" rises to 7000 ATK, but Jack reveals further that he can also banish "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" by the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight". The form of "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" merges into that of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" and "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" glows with flame as its ATK increases even further – to 10000. asks what Yūya is doing as he ramps off the edge of a road.]] The Commons in Shingo and Gongenzaka's alley begin dropping their weapons as the whole city is transfixed in shock at the high ATK value. Melissa Claire gasps "No way!" and the Commons all repeat the attack score. Shingo gasps that Jack is on a different level and Gongenzaka agrees that Jack Atlas is a truly fearsome opponent. Jack drives up a spiraling road as he declares that this is his Dueling; a King's Dueling. He boosts up the highway and he tells Yūya to follow him and face him with his Dueling, his words, and the cry of his soul. Yūya replies that just as his father fought with pride as the founder of Entertainment Dueling, he will fight Jack with pride as the founder of Pendulum Summoning with his own words. He ramps of the edge of a road, and Melissa asks in shock what Yūya is doing. orders "Timesword Magician" to attack "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant". ]] Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" with "Timesword Magician" as the target; this turn "Timesword Magician" cannot be destroyed in battle and Yūya will take no damage from its battles. "Nirvana High Paladin" raises its great sword and extends the tip, creating a rainbow square seal that causes "Timesword Magician" to glow with a rainbow aura. Yūya orders "Timesword Magician" to attack "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant". Melissa is shocked by Yūya's decision; even if it can't be destroyed there's no point in attacking a 10000 ATK monster with a 2000 ATK one. "Timesword Magician" brings its sword down and is surrounded in by a blue sphere as "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" blocks the strike. Yūya lands on the highway and he explains that if the monster targeted by the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" battled, it lowers the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by its own ATK. The ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" falls to 8000 as the monsters disengage and the kids all gasp that the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" fell by 2000. Chojiro notes that that alone won't bother Jack in the slightest. Jack echoes that sentiment and he asks Yūya if this is all that his cry amounts to; it didn't resonate with his soul for a second. Yūya replies that each of their voices alone may be small, but he will make sure that they resonate with Jack's heart. tells Yūya that that's the spirit.]] Crow drives up on the Blackbird in a parallel highway and he tells Yūya that that's the spirit. He explains that everyone in City is watching Yūya and Jack's Duel, so now is the time to tell them his words. Shinji, Damon and Tony drive behind Crow and Shinji tells Yūya that now that it's come to this, he'll bet it all on Yūya. He encourages Yūya to give it his all. Yūya whispers Crow and Shinji's names before he smiles and he declares that the fun has only just begun and spreads his arms. Yūya explains that after the battle ends, the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" switches its target to a monster that is one Level higher than the previous target. The gear on the hilt of "Nirvana High Paladin"'s great sword moves one spoke and a glowing number "3" changes to a "4". "Timesword Magician" glows with the rainbow aura again and a giant version of Yūya's pendant swings past it and "Entermate Radish Horse", the next target. "Radish Horse" glows with the rainbow aura and Yūya orders it to attack "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant". "Radish Horse" charges with its horn and clashes with "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant", surrounding itself with a blue shield and reducing "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" to 6900 ATK. Tanner gasps that the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" fell again and Frank exclaims that this time it was reduced by the 1100 ATK of "Radish Horse". leads his fellow demoted Duel Chasers on a lower highway to the Duel as they escort a Security van.]] Sirens echo as Duel Chaser 227 leads his fellow demoted Duel Chasers on a lower highway to the Duel as they escort a Security van. 227 notes that Yūya Sakaki, the guy who defeated him, is Dueling the King and he declares that that's the greatest. He encourages his fellow former officers to ride with their hearts at full speed alongside the Duel and they all cheer, including the driver of the van, which contains the imprisoned and beaten Gallager. Yūya states that after the battle ends, the target of the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" will switch to the Level 5 "Gumgumouton". The gear on "Nirvana High Paladin"'s great sword switches to a "5" and the pendulum swings to cover "Gumgumouton" with a rainbow aura. Amanda cries that it's like the monsters are holding hands while fighting, and she holds out her hands for Frank and Tanner to take. "Gumgumouton" attacks "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" and lowers it to 5400 ATK, and the Commons in the street with Shingo and Gongenzaka cheer the move. Gongenzaka cries that he gets it; Yūya Summoned those five monsters, all of one different Level, in order to use the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" repeatedly. Shingo puts his arm around Gongenzaka's shoulder and his other around a Common and he cheers Yūya. He hates to admit it, but Yūya is doing great. As a reward, Shingo will name this attack for him, and he'll call it… "Straight Pendulum!" Gongenzaka calls as he puts his arm around the shoulder of a Duel Chaser. Shingo squeals in shock at having his thunder stolen. , cars, helicopters, and the monorail follow Yūya and Jack's Duel]] The gear of "Nirvana High Paladin" switches to "6" and the pendulum swings as Yūya declares the next target of the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin", "Bubbulldog". "Bubbulldog" glows with the rainbow aura and Yūya orders it to attack "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant". "Bubbulldog" and "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" clash and the ATK of "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" falls to 2500. Commons drive by in cars and the monorail as they cheer the Duel and encourage both Duelists not to lose. Melissa asks in shock what this is and she looks around and gasps. There are D-Wheels, cars, helicopters, and even the monorail following Yūya and Jack's Duel. In one of the helicopters, a butler asks Yeager if he's sure that it's safe to watch this Duel while City is under martial law. Yeager takes a glass of champagne from beside his packet of cup ramen and he titters, noting that the greatest Duel in the history of City is currently ongoing; it would be a sin as a resident of City to miss out on this Duel. He takes a sip of champagne. bursts out laughing in joy.]] Jack bursts out laughing and he states that he sees. These are Yūya Sakaki's words. Even though each of their voices may be small, if one combines them they resonate with great strength. As Jack speaks, the followers of the Duel all join their lane. Jack continues, stating that this must mean that his wishes and feelings have been passed on to the people of City. Melissa gasps that this is amazing; it's a huge uproar with the entire city involved; she's never seen anything like this before. Jack turns the Phoenix Whirlwind around and he tells Yūya to come at him. He spreads his arms and he tells Yūya to see this through to the end with his Dueling and declares that he will take it with everything that he has. declares, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"]] Yūya thanks Jack and he takes a deep breath, before he declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Everyone cheers as Yūya tells the audience that now it's time for the climax. He states that after the monsters from Level 3 to 6 is over all that is left is… "Seven!" the orphans and Sam cheer. Yūya confirms that that's right; their final performer is the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". The pendulum swings, causing "Odd-Eyes" to glow with the rainbow aura. Duel Chaser 227 observes that "Odd-Eyes" has 4200 ATK, so if it attacks it can destroy the 2500 ATK "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant", but… The driver of Gallager's van finishes that it won't wipe out Jack's LP. Gallager snorts and he observes that there's no way that Yūya would come this far without an answer. He remarks that Yūya has something, claiming that the eyes of the great promoter Gallager are never wrong. The Commons tell Yūya to go, claiming that they've been waiting for this, and a chant of "Yūya!" goes up across City. Melissa tells the audience to look at this; everyone's feelings and expectations are on Yūya Sakaki. Amanda whispers that D-Wheels are the symbol of freedom, much to Frank's surprise. She explains that Crow told her that D-Wheells were the symbol of hope for Commons who were seeking freedom. Right now, City is becoming one with Yūya's Duel. Yūya smiles, sits up on his D-Wheel and he tells everyone to say it with him for their last attack, and the kids and Chojiro all cry, attacks "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".]] "Go, battle!" The crowd all order "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to attack "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant". Yūya cries, "Strike Burst of Spirals!" and "Odd-Eyes" blasts a plume of rainbow flame from its mouth. Yūya declares that the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" activates, and Crow leads the chant as the crowd that know declare that when "Odd-Eyes" battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled. Yūya declares, "Reaction Force!" and "Odd-Eyes" unleashes its second plume of rainbow flame. The attack strikes "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant", who fends it off. Jack watches and then he closes his eyes with a small smile as his LP falls to zero. as the champion of the Friendship Cup.]] Melissa declares that the winner is Yūya Sakaki; the winner standing on the throne of the Friendship Cup is a boy of fourteen years, a promising star who uses Entertainment Dueling and Pendulum Summons: Yūya Sakaki! Crow, Shinji, Damon, Tony and the escaped Duel Chasers all cheer and City chants Yūya's name. Chojiro yells in congratulations and the kids cry that Yūya did it. The citizens continue to chant Yūya's name, and applaud, and Duel Chasers and Commons cheer together as Gongenzaka bursts into tears and cries Yūya's name while Shingo dodges Gongenzaka's tears with a grin. Even Shun smiles proudly from his position in the streets. Yūya removes his goggles and he laughs happily. announces to City that Yūya Sakaki is a true Duelist and that Jack was proud to Duel him.]] Everyone has stopped and watches as Jack stands with his back to Yūya. Yūya thanks the King, and Jack turns and wheels on him, roaring that he is not the King anymore. Yūya hastily apologizes and Jack calms down, explaining that since Yūya has won the Friendship Cup, he is the new Duel King. He reflects on bringing smiles with Dueling and asks if this is what Yūya believes in; the power of "Smile World"? Yūya replies that it's not just his power, but it was because it was a Duel with Jack Atlas that City was able to smile this much. Jack raises Yūya's hand and he announces to City that he is at the summit of happiness right now. Yūya Sakaki is the Duelist that he was searching for, one who could speak through his Dueling, a true Duelist. He is proud that he was able to battle with this man today. The citizens of City cheer, but their joy is interrupted by a large grey helicopter that hovers over Yūya and Jack. Melissa asks what the helicopter is. announce their disbandment.]] Three holograms of the Executive Council appear in the sky above City, and Shingo and Gongenzaka recognize them, while Chojiro angrily asks what the big wigs of City want now. White Taki addresses the people of City, explaining that now that the Friendship Cup is over they of the Council have something that they want to confess. Bordeaux explains that they claimed that the Friendship Cup was a celebration of the unity between the Tops and the Commons, but it is in fact merely a tournament to find the strongest Duelist to become the King. Taki explains that their plan was to use that King to bring together the Tops and Commons and maintain the current status quo of society. watches the Executive Council.]] Gael explains that simply put, the Council didn't care who became the King. Gray elaborates that they didn't care as long as there wasn't someone who would try and challenge their authority or their position. Yūya mutters Roget's name. Azul states that during this tournament it was brought to their attention that this way of thinking was old-fashioned, cowardly, and underhanded. Tenpei Hayano watches with his parents as Taki states that thanks to Jack and Yūya Sakaki there were able to see a new side of this city; that there was a society where Tops or Commons didn't matter and they would lend a shoulder to one another with smiles on their faces. He announces that the Council will disband today and leave the future of this city to the younger generation. He states that he'd like those who approve of this decision to signify so by applauding. Tops and Commons alike clap the decision, including Tony, Damon, Crow and Shinji. 's decision.]] Melissa declares it a moving scene; right now there are no Tops or Commons anymore. The city is truly one, and they are all friends. She comments that she's really got it to be able to commentate on such a historical event, but when she strikes a pose she nearly falls out of her helicopter and only just regains her balance. In their helicopter, the Executive Council deactivate their projector and Gael asks if this was really the best choice. Gray adds that they still have some unresolved cases and Azul agrees that they still haven't determined their stance in the dimensional war as the Synchro Dimension. Bordeaux states that the people of City should decide that for themselves, and he asks Taki to confirm. Taki agrees and states that those who will be responsible for it will decide. He remarks that now, the people of this city will determine their own future that they will be responsible for; whichever future that may be and he laughs softly. Jack comments that Yūya's fight isn't over yet. Yūya agrees; now he'll save Yuzu— explains that he and Tsukikage had rescued Yuzu from her cell, but then Roget showed up.]] —Sora appears on a holographic screen and he cries that Roget has taken Yuzu and ran. Gongenzaka and Shingo are shocked to learn that Roget has taken Yuzu. Sitting in Roget's chair, Sora explains that he and Tsukikage had rescued Yuzu from her cell, but then Roget showed up. Shun realizes that Roget was able to beat both Sora and Tsukikage in a Duel and he immediately turns and heads for the Security Headquarters. Sora explains that Roget said that he was going to take Yuzu back to Academia and he urges Yūya to stop Roget, but smoke from an explosion surrounds him and cuts the connection. Yūya calls Sora's name and he turns and runs off as well. The Executive Council's helicopter alights in front of him; Taki declaring that they will take Yūya to the Security Headquarters. He tells him to get in and Yūya races towards the helicopter. drags Yuzu with him as he escapes]] Explosions wrack the Security Headquarters and a staff member runs out of an elevator, declaring that it's no use; the elevators aren’t running. He tells his workmate to use the emergency stairs, and his workmate barely avoids an explosion. As Roget drags Yuzu down a corridor by her cuffs with a cruel smirk, Yuzu calls Roget awful for disabling all the elevators but his own so that only Roget can get away. Roget madly declares that there is no reason for a true winner to take pity on the weak; that is the true path to victory. Yuzu retorts that Roget isn't the winner and he has already lost. Roget violently throws her into the wall and he asks her why she says that. Her friends who came to save her were defeated before her very eyes. Yuzu defiantly states that Yūya won, and that's why Roget is running isn't it? He's been defeated and now he's running back to Academia with his tail between his legs— "SHUT UP!" Roget screams as he grabs Yuzu by the collar. He claims that he has not lost; he is merely retreating to plan his next move; this is merely strategy. , Reira and Reiji encounter Roget and Yuzu.]] "Oh?" Reiji's voice asks. Was taking Yuzu Hīragi with him part of his plan too? Roget turns to see Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage standing in front of him. Reiji comments that he only sees it as a way to shelter Roget's ego. Roget grimaces and her mutters Reiji's name. Reiji points out that that is why Roget had Yuzu as a hostage, isn't it? After breaking off from Academia he would use her as a shield in his negotiations with them, and on the off-chance that Roget would need to flee he would offer Yuzu Hīragi as a chance to clear his name from betraying Academia; it was all to protect himself. Reiji states that Roget making excuses for his defeat means that he has already lost the battle. Roget starts angrily, but Reiji isn't finished and he tells Roget to release Yuzu and beg for forgiveness to the people of City; since as the Director of Security Roget is responsible for plunging City into chaos. Roget insults Reiji and he furiously asks who would ever beg for forgiveness. He screams that he hasn't lost and he turns and runs, dragging Yuzu with him. Reiji pursues, but Reira lags behind to help the injured Tsukikage. shoves Reira.]] Roget yanks Yuzu into a room and Reiji follows him in and stops in the threshold. Reira catches up and he tries to follow his adoptive brother in, but Reiji shoves him out and the door closes. Reira cries "big brother!" and pounds on the door desperately, and Tsukikage tells Reira to calm down; Reiji does not want to endanger Reira. Reira is surprised by Tsukikage's description of the situation and Tsukikage explains that Roget is a truly fearsome opponent who will face Reiji with a Duel that he cannot predict. Reira asks "A Duel that he can't predict?" and Reiji prepare to Duel.]] "Beg for forgiveness?" Roget asks. How dare Reiji say such humiliating words to him. Blue lights shimmer up the walls, suffusing the room with light. He repeats the same words to Reiji. Roget raises his arm with an Academia Disk attached to it and he offers for Reiji to reconsider his statement; if he begs for forgiveness and goes with him to Academia that is. "To Academia?" Reiji asks. Roget confirms it and he states that if he brings back both Yuzu Hīragi and Reiji the Professor will be overjoyed. "Well done for capturing my rebellious son who dared to stand against me!" he will say. But Reiji adjusts his glasses and calls Roget foolish; when Reiji goes to Academia he will be breaking in from the front to destroy it. Roget challenges Reiji to see if he can destroy him as well. Reiji replies "Very well" and he activates his Duel Disk, and it declares "Field Magic: Cross Over", causing blue platforms to appear in the room. Roget smiles and he activates his own Fusion Dimension Duel Disk. Both Duelists declare "Duel!" activates the Magic Card "Fusion".]] Roget states that he will take the first turn, and he immediately activates the Magic Card "Fusion" from his hand. He fuses two "Antique Gear Soldier"'s from his hand and he chants, "Mechanical soldiers bearing the souls of old, form an allegiance and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Mechanical being of malevolence! Antique Gear Devil!" "Antique Gear Devil" appears in Defense Position with 1800 DEF and Roget further activates the Equip Magic Card "Antique Gear Magic Shield", equipping it to "Antique Gear Devil". A shield appears in front of "Antique Gear Devil" and generates a sphere of red electricity to surround it, raising its DEF by 1200, to 3000, and preventing it from being destroyed in battle. faces Roget's "Antique Gear Devil".]] Then Roget activates the effect of "Antique Gear Devil", inflicting 1000 damage to Reiji for each Magic Card he controls. "Antique Gear Devil" fires several lasers from its hands and Reiji runs sideways before flipping into a crouch to dodge them. His LP falls to 3000. Roget explains that while "Gear Devil" is equipped with "Antique Gear Magic Shield" it is unaffected by card effects in addition to the equipped effect of being immune to destruction in battle, and every turn he will deal 1000 damage to Reiji. Roget asks if Reiji can crush this impenetrable combo and he ends his turn, challenging Reiji to come at him. Reiji adjusts his glasses. In the Executive Council's helicopter, Yūya is back in his normal clothes and he mentally tells Yuzu to wait for him. Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Jack has 3200 LP remaining and no cards in his hand, and controls "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" in Attack position and 1 face-down card. Yūya has 100 LP remaining and "Smile World" in his hand, and controls "Timesword Magician", "Entermate Radish Horse", "Entermate Gumgumouton", "Entermate Bubbulldog" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack position. He also has "Acrobat Magician" and "Nirvana High Paladin" in his Pendulum Zones. '''Turn 9: Yūya' Yūya activates "Smile World" from his hand, increasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster on the field until the End Phase ("Tyrant": 4000 → 4600; "Timesword": 1400 → 2000 ATK, "Radish Horse": 500 → 1100 ATK, "Gumgumouton": 900 → 1500, "Bubbulldog": 2300 → 2900, "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3100). Yūya activates the effect of "Radish Horse", which lets him decrease the ATK of a monster with 2500 or more ATK with an amount equal to its own ATK and increase the ATK of another by the same amount until the End Phase. He targets "Tyrant" and "Odd-Eyes" ("Tyrant": 4600 → 3500, "Odd-Eyes": 3100 → 4200). Since the ATK of "Tyrant" was lowered, Jack activates his face-down card "Over the Red", which doubles the ATK of a "Red" monster, and lets him banish a "Red" monster from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of the targeted monster further until the End Phase. He targets "Tyrant" and banishes "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" ("Tyrant": 3500 → 10000 ATK). Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High", which allows him to prevent the Pendulum Summoned monster he controls with the lowest Level from being destroyed by battle, reduce that damage to 0, and decrease the ATK of all opposing monsters by that monster's ATK after damage calculation. He targets the Level 3 "Timesword". "Timesword" attacks "Tyrant", and after that damage calculation, it loses ATK equal to the ATK of "Timesword" ("Tyrant": 10000 → 8000). The second Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High" activates, allowing Yūya to grant the same effects to the Level 4 "Radish Horse", the Level 5 "Gumgumouton", the Level 6 "Bubbulldog" and the Level 7 "Odd-Eyes". "Radish Horse", "Gumgumouton" and "Bubbulldog" attack "Tyrant" in succession ("Tyrant": 8000 → 6900 → 5400 → 2500 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tyrant", doubling the battle damage since "Tyrant" is level 5 or higher. "Tyrant" is destroyed (Jack: 3200 → 0 LP). Jean-Michel Roget vs. Reiji Akaba vs Roget.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Roget Roget activates "Fusion", fusing two copies of "Antique Gear Soldier" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Devil" in Defense Position. Next, he equips "Devil" with "Antique Gear Magic Shield", which increases its DEF by 1200 ("Devil": 1800 → 3000 DEF) and it cannot be destroyed by battle. Roget activates the effect of "Devil": Once per turn, Roget can inflict 1000 to his opponent for each face-up Magic card he controls (Reiji: 4000 → 3000 LP). ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Jack Atlas Jean-Michel Roget Lancers Security Action Fields Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2